Talk:Monster Beast Giran
Voice cast Even though I have done looked and majority if not all episodes have the voice cast like this, still going to ask which voice cast should be first the English or Japanese? :I hope they say Japanese so then you can do every page like that. Bully. s8413275 (talk) 12:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::What pages have the English voice cast listed first huh because from what I have seen they all have it this way and hell some don't have the voice cast listed at all. :::Damn near all of the original Dragon Ball episode pages at least up until the Red Ribbon Saga. I checked and highly doubt you did, as if you did you would the know the next episode after this has it. s8413275 (talk) 12:13, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wrong I just looked and majority of them don't even have them listed mainly there at the end of dragon ball I seen a few have them listed the way you did but the majority of the episodes either do not have them listed or has them listed the way this page originally did. :::::It doesn't matter what the majority has why the freak is japanese first anyways s8413275 (talk) 15:13, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually it does and because I am guessing on that area it is ok to list Japanese first and since I undone your edit that made your edit the disputed edit so there for leave the page alone till a consensuses is reached. :::::::Way to contradict yourself twice dude. Stop undoing all my edits. It's not cool to be a cyberbully. You started the war so you stop until a consensus is reached. s8413275 (talk) 16:09, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I am not being a cyberbully I didn't start the war you did because instead of using the talk page after the first time I made my edit of undoing yours you undid mine which was technically you remaking your edit which means you broke the rules but you will realize that I am right about you being in the wrong when an admin tells you I am right. The moment I undid your edit that made your edit the disputed edit so therefore the moment you undid my edit you chose to fight instead of using the article talk page. ::::::::I have the right to defend the edits I put my time and effort into. I would see if I put something stupid but I didn't. And you've been here longer than me, you should know better. The moment the filler thing started you could've took it to the talk page, and replied because you had time to edit war with me and reply to everything else. And I like how you keep saying I'm in the wrong but you are entertaining it, the edits I made were perfectly fine, go on with other edits would ya. s8413275 (talk) 16:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I disagree so therefore the pages are to be left as it was before your edits where made and that's the bottom line. Also you don't have the right to defend them by putting them back because that is against the rules and even more against the rules when a discussion is going on about the disputed edits. ::::::::::Well it didn't say all of what you just said in the rules, not the ones I read, so how do I know your telling the truth anyways. Change it till a consensus is reached or the admin solves the problem. If it'll help you sleep at night. s8413275 (talk) 16:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't really see Goku20 as bullying here, he's just trying to convince you of his opinion. S8413275, you do have a right to defend your edit, but you should do so by discussing the issue here, not repeatedly changing the article. We want a site where difficult decisions are made by an informed consensus, not by who can click the button more times. From what I can tell there are two aspects of this edit: information and format. The information is the same no matter which cast is listed to the left of the other. From a format perspective, it would be nice if all the pages were consistent, and most of the other episodes list the Funimation cast first. I recommend we do the same here, and list the Funimation cast first. 04:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :But 10X their are more episodes with either the Japanese listed first or the voice cast not listed at all like as an example all of the last two Sagas of Dragon Ball I actually went through to see if she was right and she is no where near right if you want I can link them all t least the Dragon Ball ones or I can on your talk page. :He could go about it a little nicer though, you have to admit. Goku20 has said on the filler page against me: "But not all do so therefore not all of them need the episode stated also it doesn't matter how many points the Namek saga has." He told me it doesn't matter what something else says but now he's using what other things say against me. That's not fair and its hypocritical sorry but it is. s8413275 (talk) 09:02, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :And why do the last two sagas matter when we're talking about the first two sagas and, like all but 2 or 3 have English first as they should since this is about the English Anime Perspective... s8413275 (talk) 09:12, December 23, 2015 (UTC) If you want to go with that then all episodes should have the Japanese voice actors listed since the very first episode does two can play at the game you are trying to play or if you don't agree with that then they all should because all of Season 1 has it listed that way. So if pages being the same as one another matters so much then the pages with the English voice actors first should have the Japanese listed first and the ones that don't have the voice actors listed should have the same done. That made no sense whatsoever dude, like I don't even know how to respond. s8413275 (talk) 16:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) And unless you're willing to change EVERY episode to Japanese first, you can stop mentioning other sagas cause we aren't talking about them. Like do you have a hard time understanding what's going on HERE not anywhere else. Because I would be willing to put English first on every episode but I know you're gonna be a jerk and undo it and its gonna piss me the hell off and make me have even more hatred towards you. s8413275 (talk) 17:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I am willing and I don't care about being hated. I do understand what is going on here but since you mentioned in one of your edit summary's or on here or 10X's talk page about being consistent and you are wanting this episode to be consistent with the others in the saga but none of them be consistent with the other article's that have va's listed (which is totally wrong to do since supposedly all articles being consistent is what matters) then the Japanese va's need to be listed first I am not denying that majority of the other episodes in the saga with this are the way you had this one but since you want to make a big deal about it not being consistent then none of the episode from the saga this one is in besides this one and the others that have the va's listed like the first saga on are consistent with the first saga of Dragon Ball go look at it every episode has the va's listed like this one. I didn't edit them to make them look like this one. You are the one who brought up the first saga anyways not me. Yes I brought up the last but I did that to use them as an example. Well go ahead and do it then or we can debate something that was perfectly fine, you obviously get a kick out of undoing edits looking at your contributions. And I brought it up first because you asked me. Or did you choose not to see that as usual? And yea I happened to be on this saga so I changed it? I wasn't about to check every episode, which I doubt you did either, just to prove a point. Oh well hope your happy wasting my time, you can get to editing every page or I'm declaring no consensus reached and we can keep this petty discussion going. s8413275 (talk) 17:59, December 23, 2015 (UTC) But what about the Blue Water dub though? Is he going to be adding that to all the pages too? Or is it just cool to have some pages with it and some not? s8413275 (talk) 10:38, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :If you want you can go add it to the pages that don't have it if you know the voice actors for all the characters.